Facing the truth
by vkarkheck
Summary: *Sequel to Truth can change you please read first* its been 20 years and hermione is married with a family, but she finds out richard has been released from azkaban. will she choose her love for him or her family *better summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of 'The Truth can Change you' if you have yet to read it, please do as it will make this story make a lot more sense. The first story isn't written too well, but I love the story line of it and I was reading over it when this sequel idea came to me so I decided to write it.**

**Summary: Hermione Granger married a muggle and has two beautiful girls with him;however, after sending her youngest, and only magical daughter Sapphire to Hogwarts, she finds out that Richard has been released from Azkaban. She spots him, randomly, in a crowd of hundreds, and the feelings she had felt for him came flooding back. Now she must choose between the love of her family and husband, and the love she had never forgotten with Richard.**

**Please leave reviews, telling me what you think :) enjoy!**

The morning was bright and sunny with not a cloud in sight. Hermione hollered up the stairs to her kids. "Meredith! Sapphire! Let's go, your going to be late!"

Two young girls, one fourteen, the other twelve, came running down the stairs.

"Mom!" Sapphire whined, "Meredith keeps saying I don't have any friends."

"That's because it's true," Meredith said rolling her eyes, "I've never seen a single child here, never heard the phone ring once, for you."

"Most of my friends are witches," Sapphire said sticking her tongue out, "they don't know how to use the phone. You're just jealous I'm going off to Hogwarts!"

"I don't care about a little castle full of a bunch of witches and wizards. I'd much rather be in the Muggle World."

It is true that one of Hermione's daughters hadn't inherited her magical gene, rather she got the non-magic side of her father.

"Girls, I'm on a deadline here," Patrick Goode said, sticking his head out of the office door, "Please stop arguing. Sapphire, is your trunk ready? Your mother has to take you to train station, it's nearly ten thirty."

"Just about," Sapphire said, as she ran back up the stairs. Hermione sighed and looked at her older daughter, "Could you please leave your sister alone? This is her first time away from home, she's excited to be going away."

"I'm excited to have her leave the house as well," Meredith said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"You know what I think?" Hermione said, smirking down at her daughter, "I think you're just trying to get in that last minute tease, because you're not going to be able to do it for months, and because you're going to miss her."

"No," Meredith said shaking her head, "I'm defiantly not going to miss her."

"What ever you say Mary," Hermione said grinning and Sapphire hauled her trunk down the stairs. "C'mon Mary, get in the car so I can drop you off on my way home."

Mary grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, leaving Hermione to help with Sapphire's trunk. They loaded it in the car and then they were off. The ride to Kings Cross was silent, it seemed neither girl had anything to say. When they arrived, Hermione grabbed a cart and placed the trunk on it and led the girls to the barrier.

"Don't be scared, honey, all you have to do it walk straight at the wall." Sapphire nodded and, with confidence she rarely showed, walked right through the barrier. Mary blinked and then looked at her mother.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking her oldest daughters hand and leading her towards the barrier, "try not to draw attention to your self." She added. Mary nodded and, closing her eyes tight, allowed her mother to lead her through the barrier. Silence followed and a split second later the sound of hundreds of voices came to. Mary heard a soft giggle and opened her eyes to see Sapphire laughing at her.

"Scared?" she giggled before taking the art from Hermione and rolling it to the train.

"As if," muttered Mary watching her sister.

"Ginny!" she heard her mother exclaim. Looking up, Hermione embraced a beautiful red-haired woman. In all her life, Mary could not remember this woman.

"Oh my Godric! Hermione Granger is that you?"

"It's Goode now, actually," Hermione smiled.

"It's been ages," This red-head, Ginny, said. "Zeek is with Heath right now, helping him put his trunk on the train. Charlie made prefect this year as well! I'm so proud of him."

"How many children did you end up having?"

"Three, mum is baby sitting Sarah,"

"I feel like we lost touch so much longer then we actually had."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny said, turning a little pink, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. You really needed me and…"

"No, Ginny, really, it's fine. Actually, I married a wonder muggle man named Patrick, and have two beautiful daughters. This is Meredith," Hermione said smiling at her oldest. "Sapphire is getting her trunk on the train as we speak."

"That's wonderful, Harry mentioned a wedding actually. I couldn't bring myself to go…I'm sorry."

"It's in the past, Gin. You know, we should get together sometime, catch up. I have to get Meredith to a friends house after the train leaves, but if your free tomorrow…"

Ginny smiled, "I'd like that, actually." She admitted, "I'll give you my phone number. I've been living a lot more muggle, it makes things a bit easier."

"How are Harry and Ashley?" Hermione asked as Ginny wrote her number down on a scrap piece of paper she found in her purse.

"Happy," Ginny smiled, "They had three kids; Albus, Lily, and Scott."

"I feel as if I've lost touch with everyone. It's been ten years since I've spoken with Ron, thirteen since I spoke with Harry, and fifteen since I spoke with you…"

"It's not your fault, you had to get away," Ginny said. "Beside's, if anyone's to blame…"

"It's me," Hermione said firmly, "It was all me, Gin, don't you dare blame yourself."

Ginny nodded just as Zeek came up. "Hermione Granger," he said, "It has been quiet a while."

"Hello Zeek," she said holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Mum," a voice said and all three turned to see Sapphire standing there, "I need to get on now."

"Right," Hermione said, bending down to hug her daughter, "Have a wonderful first year, sweetheart. Owl me, at least once a week."

"I will,"

"I love you,"

"Hey squirt," Meredith said, "Have fun and don't cause trouble. I'll have to punish you."

"Yeah, like you could," Sapphire said rolling her eyes before turning and walking towards the train. Hermione watched her go, a small smile forming her lips. Her baby girl was growing up, and heading off to Hogwarts for the first time.

"We should get going, but give me a call, ok 'Mione?" Ginny said.

"Defiantly," Hermione said, turning to her old friend and smiling. "It was nice to see you both again,"

"You as well Hermione," she nodded to Zeek and watched as they grasped hands and disapparated. Hermione then turned to her daughter, "ready to go?" she asked Mary, who nodded and led the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione got home, she went to prepare dinner, for two. It had been a while since the house was empty. Mary would be spending the night at her friends. But all throughout the preparations, Hermione couldn't concentrate. Thoughts of Harry, Ron and Ginny kept flooding her memory. How she had abandoned them. The thought of her leaving was one memory that just wouldn't stop repeating itself.

_The day after Hermione left Richard, the day she said goodbye, was a hard one for her. She couldn't return to Hogwarts again, not after what she had done. Ginny was taking a week off, to recover from all that had happened. Hermione was staying at the Burrow and everyone was trying to act as if nothing had happened; of course, it was hard when reminders of George and Charlie were all over the house._

_Hermione was sitting alone, outside in the cold, with a jar of blue flames in front of her for warmth. She had been much disclosed; not talking to the others, or really talking at all. It was as if she wasn't even there anymore. _

_She had been thinking a lot lately, about leaving. She couldn't be around the Weasley's anymore, she felt as if they were pretending to forgive her, but couldn't. She knew she had to get away._

_That night she made the decision to tell everyone she was leaving. At dinner, while everyone was seated and talking quietly to one another, Hermione cleared her throat. Since she hadn't made much noise since she'd been there, the small sound caught everyone's attention and the table quieted immediately. _

_"I'm leaving," she whispered, but every one heard her._

_"Don't be silly dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face. "You can stay here as long as you like."_

_"I need to get away," Hermione mumbled, "I need some time alone. I need time to think, to figure out what I'm going to do with myself. I need time to find myself again."_

_"But Hermione," Harry said, "You haven't change…"_

_"Don't lie to me Harry Potter," Hermione said looking straight at him, "You very well know that I've changed, and I know all of you can see it. You don't look at me the same anymore, it's like your just waiting for me to mess up so you can throw me in Azkaban!"_

_"That's not true," Ron said, "Hermione, you mean more to me than you can ever imagine."_

_"It's not a good enough reason for me to stay," she said, "I have to get away. None of you would understand," She jumped from the table as tears fell from her face and ran to Ginny's room, where she had been staying, to gather her belongings. She didn't have many, considering anything she had reminded her of Richard. It took her ten minutes, and then she was back in the kitchen f the burrow, where everyone was sitting exactly as they had, staring at her._

_"I'm sorry everyone, thank you for trying to forgive me, but I know it's impossible."_

_"Will you write us?" Ginny asked, looking right at her, "I know things have been rocky between us, but please tell me you'll write."_

_Hermione looked at her and nodded, "I'll keep in touch." With her parting words, she turned and walked away._

"I just couldn't do it," she whispered t herself as she looked down at the potatoes in her hand, "I tried, I really did… but we just couldn't stay friends."

"Who you talking to dear?" Hermione jumped and turned, bracing the knife in her hand. When she saw her husband, she lowered the knife and dropped the potato in the sink. Patrick looked slightly terrified.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Pat," Hermione said, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes, "I'm just a little jumpy."

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. Hermione nodded and looked down at the sink. Patrick had never been given the full story. He knew Hermione was involved with some people before they met, hence the mark on her arm, but he didn't know about Richard or any of the rest of it.

Hermione nodded, "I just ran into someone I hadn't seen in a very long time," Hermione said, "it brought back a few memories."

Patrick nodded, "Are you going to be alright? Would you like me to finish dinner?"

Hermione smiled, "No, I can do it, thanks anyways," she said with a kiss to his cheek. She then turned and finished dinner.

That night, Hermione had a dream, or, maybe it was more of a nightmare.

_Hermione was running, she wasn't sure why, but she was running as fast as she could. It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing in front of her; all she knew was she had to keep running. She couldn't face what was chasing her. It would ruin everything if it caught up with her. Her life would be over._

_She tripped over something on the ground and fell flat on her face. Panting she used her hands to help level herself up onto her knees. Lying there in front of her, the only thing she could see in the darkness, was a copy of the Daily Prophet. _

Hermione woke up panting heavily. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand; it was three forty five in the morning. Patrick was sleeping peacefully beside her. Hermione sighed and flopped back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't had a dream that bad since the days of Voldemort.

She tossed and turned for a good half hour before she finally decided to get up. Trying not to disturb her husband, Hermione put on her house coat and walked out of the room. The house was entirely dark. She peeked into Sapphire's room, where it was quiet. Hermione was used to the CD player playing all night. She moved to Meredith's room, where it was completely dark, not even the flashing lamp that constantly changed colours was on. It was odd for her to see this, as if she was already losing her children, even though they were both still so young.

Sighing, she walked down to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on; it was clear she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. As she waited for the maker to brew, Hermione sat at the table and stared out the window over the sink.

The coffee took ten minutes, and the whole time Hermione focused on the dream she had had. Why was she running? What was she running from? Why did she feel as if the thing caught her it would ruin her life? And what was the purpose of the Daily Prophet?

The beep of the coffee maker brought her out of her trance. Hermione poured herself a cup, black, and sat back at the table. She heard a tapping sound and it woke her from another trance she was in. An owl was outside her window, dark brown with a white spot on its face. Standing up, a little confused and curious, she let the owl in. A letter dropped from the owl's talons onto the table and then it flew right out the window.

Slowly, Hermione reached for the letter. She typically didn't get too many notes from the Wizarding World these days. Since her departure, she had only kept in touch with Harry, Ron and Ginny, until it got too hard and she lost ties with them. Ron was the only one she was able to keep in touch with for a few years, but eventually she moved on and met Patrick. That changed everything in her life, and the muggle side of her came out, the witch to be left behind until Sapphire was born.

With the birth of Meredith and the no-show of her magic, Hermione thought she was going to be able to live like a muggle. When Sapphire was born, Hermione sensed the magic in her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She had to accept the fact that she would have connection to the Wizarding World again, and she embraced her witchery, a bit.

Patrick had known since he proposed to her who she was. She had tried to hide it, but she loved Patrick and when he proposed she decided there could be no secrets between them. He took the news fairly well. He was shocked at first, but it didn't change who she was.

Now, as Hermione stared at the letter, she hesitantly opened the back of it. The paper that slid out was a piece of muggle paper, along with a clipping from a newspaper. Hermione decided she'd read the note before looking at the clipping.

_Miss Granger,_

_Or shall I say Mrs. Goode? It has been a very long time since we have spoken to one another, twenty years in fact. We have much to catch up on. If you would do me the honour of meeting me in Diagon Alley, just outside of the Quidditch shop, tonight around eleven? It would be much appreciated. I'm sure you'll recognize me the instant you see me._

_An Old Friend_

Hermione stared at the letter, an old friend? Who she hasn't seen in twenty years? A bunch of images flew through her head at that moment, people locked away in Azkaban, behind bars for crimes she helped them commit. All those faces, it had to be one of them who sent her the letter. But who? She decided the only way to find out was look at the news paper clipping.

Her hand was reaching for it when he heard a creak. Turing around, she saw Patrick standing there, his dirty blonde hair everywhere, his eyes slightly blood shot.

"Hermione, what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione replied as she placed the letter and newspaper clipping back in the envelope. "I woke from a bad dream, thought some coffee might help."

"It's five in the morning," Patrick said, "come back to bed."

Hermione looked at her empty cup of coffee and sighed. "I can't sleep Pat, don't worry about me. I'm fine. In fact, I think you should go back to sleep. You've got a big meeting later today."

Patrick nodded and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head. When he had gone back to bed, Hermione glanced at the envelope. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what the clipping said. Rather than look at it, she shoved it in the pocket of her housecoat, grabbed her mug and refilled it with coffee.

She forgot about it after that, wouldn't let herself focus on it. After Patrick had gone to work, Hermione called Ginny up. She was a little nervous to speak to her, which sounded silly but it had been many years since she and Ginny had had an actual conversation. Ginny picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ginny, it's Hermione,"

"Mione! I was wondering when you'd call." She sounded genuinely happy to hear from her, which made Hermione feel better.

"Yeah, I was a little busy this morning," she explained, "Pat had to get to work, but I also had a terrible sleep last night, I've been away since quarter to four!"

"Why so early?"

"Bad dream," Hermione said, "Couldn't get back to sleep afterwards."

"Nights like those are the worst," Ginny agreed, "So, when did you want to get together?"

"I'm free anytime," Hermione said.

"How about we go for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron? Let's say we meet up around one?"

"Sounds lovely," Hermione smiled, "I'll see you then."

They hung up and Hermione glanced at the clock, it was a little after nine thirty so Hermione decided she'd do a bit of house work before having a shower. When she felt she was ready, and it was quarter till one, Hermione grabbed her purse and her wand, she was entering the Wizarding World after all, and apparated away.

**A/N: Alright, so I know the story is slow right now, I hate slow begginings :( I wanna get to the good stuff, but I don't want to do it too fast. I hope you all understand! Hope you liked the chapter though, a bit of information getting in there!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione landed in the leaky Cauldron. The last time she was anywhere near Diagon Alley, it was so Sapphire could get her school supplies. Then, it looked so different from the last time she had laid eyes on it.

She remembered it in the after mass of Voldemort, when the shops were reopening and being fixed up. It was a long process, but eventually everything was put right again. The last time Hermione was in Diagon Alley, was when she was twenty years old.

Now, Hermione looked at the old bar. Tom no longer owned the place, a young woman by the name of Justine was behind the bar. She spotted Hermione and smiled.

"Mrs. Goode, it's been a while since you've been in this area."

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, it has been some time." She glanced around for Ginny but didn't spot her, so she took a seat at the bar. Justine, a pretty girl with very long black hair, placed a butter beer in front of Hermione. "On the house," she smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She didn't really know Justine, but Hermione was known through out the Wizarding world, so it was hard for her not to be recognized. As Hermione sat there, sipping her butter beer and waiting for Ginny, her thoughts started to wander, once again. This time, it was to her last visit to Diagon Alley, when she was twenty.

_Hermione looked around at the shops that were finally up and running and the happy children walking around with smiles on their faces. It had been a while since she's seen anyone walk through the Wizarding world looking happy. _

_But she couldn't stand and take it all in, she came for a reason, and one reason only. First she went to the bank and withdrew galleons, knuts and sickles. Next, she went to various Wizarding shops and bought potion ingredients, books, clothing, and an Owl. Finally, she returned to the bank and put the rest of her money in her vault; she wouldn't need it anymore._

_Before she left, she glanced behind her, taking it in again. It would be the last time she returned, at least for a very long time. She got what she would need if there was an emergency, that would be all she would use before putting the Wizarding world behind her. _

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered.

"But I just got here!"

Hermione jumped, she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. Turning, Ginny stood there with a smile on her face. "You alright Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as she greeted her, "I'm fine," she said, "Just thinking about the last time I was here…"

Ginny nodded in understanding, "Well, how about we get that off your mind, and have some lunch." Hermione smiled in agreement.

After they ate lunch the two old friends decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Ginny showed Hermione a ton of new shops, shops Hermione had over looked on her visit with Sapphire. Then, she was only concerned with getting supplies; now, she was really seeing the Alley for what it was.

"So many things have changed," Hermione said as she stood with Ginny in a chocolate store, browsing through the different brands and flavours from around the world; both muggle and wizard.

"For the better," Ginny agreed as they walked out of the store. "Sarah loves it here, there's a park further down that mum takes her to all the time."

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione smiled as she looked out into the crowd of people. People and faces blurred past her as she walked beside Ginny. The two were having such a wonderful time out and about, just like they used to.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione smiled looking at her old friend. As she looked back into the crowd a face appeared. A face she hadn't seen in twenty years. A face she had lived for, and loved with all of her heart. Richard Wilson. His eyes locked with hers and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe what her eyes were telling her. Maybe she was just paranoid because of the letter she received. Or maybe he was the one to send her the letter.

"Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blinked, and in the instant she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

"N-nothing," Hermione stammered, "everything's fine."

Ginny looked at her curiously, "Are you sure? Because by the look on your face a split second ago, I could've sworn you saw a ghost."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "No, not a ghost." She whispered, "Look Gin, it's getting late, I really should get back. Pat should be home soon and Meredith is having some friends over…"

Ginny nodded, "Alright, Mione, but call me if you need to talk."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin, I will."

When Hermione arrived home, it was ten after five; Patrick wouldn't be home until after six and Meredith was having dinner at her friends' before coming home with them. The thought of seeing Richard in Diagon Alley, or thinking she saw Richard, brought the letter back to mind.

"He must have sent it," Hermione realized with a gasp. She ran to her room and reached into the pocket of her house coat, searching for the letter. She ripped it open, and looked at the letter again. The writing looked vaguely familiar now that she studied it, something she hadn't seen in many years, but she couldn't think of whose writing it was. It could have been his.

With shaking hands, Hermione pulled the news paper article out.

_Large release from Azkaban_

_Many convicted Death Eaters from twenty years ago have been released from Azkaban today. Among this group is the Wilson family Rick, Cecelia and Richard, Damien Mathews, Cassandra O'Conner, Draco Malfoy and many others. _

_This large group committed highly dangerous acts of torture on innocent muggles and attempted to attack and kill the Order of the Phoenix. _

_Harry Potter, a victim of the events, had this to say upon the release of the group. "They paid their time in Azkaban. I don't think they meant to actually harm as many people as they had. I had got to know a few of the members, they seemed like a fair group of people. It was very disappointing to see all this happen to them, but hopefully they can start anew and get back to their old lives, before all this drama."_

_After twenty years, we hope this group can live normal lives again, but we wish to warn the community to keep an eye out and be on guard, just to be safe._

Hermione stared at the article, they had all been released. It could be any one of them who wrote her. Every single one of those people had ruined her life, but it had also made her into a new person. If it wasn't for them, she never would have left the Wizarding world and met Patrick, never would have had two beautiful daughters. If it wasn't for them, everything would be different.

"If you would do me the honour of meeting me in Diagon Alley, just outside of the Quidditch shop, tonight around eleven? It would be much appreciated. I'm sure you'll recognize me the instant you see me." Hermione read again, looking at the letter. "But what if it's a trap?" she couldn't help but think it could be a set up, a trick to get to her again.

"There's only one way to find out."

That night, after Pat had fallen asleep, Hermione quietly got out of bed and pulled on a set of robes she had in the back of her closet. She hadn't worn them in many years, but they still fit her perfectly. She grabbed her wand and walked out of the room.

She paced the living room for a few minutes, wondering if this was the right thing for her to do. Should she really risk everything and go meet someone potentially dangerous? Could she go back and still leave alive and whole?

But she had to find out, she wasn't Hermione for nothing. She had a thirst for knowledge and she had to find out who it was who had written her. So, trying to act as confident as Sapphire had when she went through the barrier, Hermione clutched her wand in her hand and turned on the spot.

She landed in The Leaky Cauldron and silently walked to the entrance, tapping the pattern and opening the wall up. Twice in one day she had been to Diagon Alley, it was an odd feeling.

There weren't many people around, and all the shops were dark. Hermione walked swiftly to the Quidditch shop. She was about a block away when she was them. A figure standing about three feet away from the entrance, a heavy cloak thrown on, face concealed.

The stance he was standing looked familiar, and she knew in an instant who it was. It wasn't the man she was in love with, because she couldn't deny she still loved Richard at least a little. It was a man she had once considered an enemy, and then an ally. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," the voice drawled when he spotted her, "Gran… oh wait I'm sorry, Mrs. Goode."

"Malfoy," Hermione said as she approached him, "You were the last person I was expecting, to be honest."

"Thought maybe Richard would come meet you? He's too scared. He saw you earlier, saw how happy you looked."

"Oh did he?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," Malfoy said nodding, "But you know, Hermione, the only thing that kept him living in Azkaban was…"

"His parents?"

Malfoy shook his head, "No, the thought of you. He believed you'd wait for him."

"I never said that," Hermione said crossing her arms, "I told him I couldn't do it, I told him that there may be a possibility when he was released, but I found someone new."

"A Muggle, as I hear it," Malfoy said, and Hermione could see the slight smirk, "Tell me, Hermione, are you truly happy leaving the Wizarding world behind you and living as a muggle? Your only connection your daughter at Hogwarts?"

Hermione stared at him, "How do you know any of that?"

"There has been a lot of news on you," he said, "Your wedding was in the paper, the birth of both your daughters, a squib and a witch…"

"Meredith is not a squib!" Hermione hissed, "She inherited her father's genes!"

"It's hard not to inherit the magic," Draco said, "Unless her body wasn't fit for it."

"Meredith is perfectly happy with the life she has," snapped Hermione.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with her, Granger," Malfoy shook his head, "All I'm saying is you could be happier in the Wizarding World. We would all welcome you back with open arms."

"If you're talking about me joining up with all of you after all this time…"

"All I'm asking is for you to give us a chance,"

"I gave you one!" Hermione screamed, "I trusted each and every one of you! You lied to me, you betrayed me! You almost cost me my friends, and my own life! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get my life back in order after everything happened? You have no idea!"

Malfoy looked calmly back at her, "Rick and Cecelia miss you, Cassie needs another girl to talk to since Mel went crazy in Azkaban and offed herself,"

"Mel killed herself?" Hermione asked shocked.

Malfoy nodded solemnly, "it was in the paper, but I assume you don't get that anymore since you didn't know any of us were released until you saw Richard and got my letter."

"I don't know if I can do it, Malfoy," Hermione whispered, "I can't leave my family behind, but I can't tell Patrick the truth either. No one has any idea what I went through, not even my children."

"Consider it Hermione, as much as I hate to admit it, I even miss you being around us. We tried to celebrate being out with a wine party, but without you, it didn't feel the same."

"Well, maybe it never will."

"Think about it," Malfoy said before turning and disapparating. Hermione stood there for a moment, taking it all in. But she could never go back to them, she was happy with where she was, who was in her life. She had finally found her place in the world. So why did she feel so lost?

**A/N: Alrighty do I have any readers out there? anywho, here's the next chapter and where the story really starts to pick up. I like when a story picks up quickly because sometimes the beginning can be very slow. If anyones reading, review and let me know if you like it! And something you wanna see happen! **


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione arrived back home, she found Patrick pacing the living room. The pop from her landing made him jump and turn, to see his wife standing there. She was dressed in a dark purple robe, something he had never seen her wear before, but knew where she had gotten it.

"Where have you been? And why are you dressed like that?"

"I had a meeting,"

"This late at night?" he snapped, "Dressed like that? Who could you possibly be meeting?"

Hermione sighed as she took the robe off, revealing her pyjamas. "It's a long story Pat."

"Meredith and her friends have been up all night, I thought you were going to make sure they went to bed!"

"Patrick, I'm sorry, but this was important."

"Then tell me where you were,"

Hermione sighed, "are Meredith and her friends asleep?"

"Yes, finally," Pat said, "It's only twelve thirty in the morning after all!"

"School starts on Monday, don't worry about it."

"You're avoiding my question," Pat stated, arms crossed, "Where were you?"

Hermione took a seat on the couch, draping the robe over the back. "I went to Diagon Alley," Hermione said in a quiet voice, "I was meeting somebody."

"Diagon Alley? As in that wizard place?" Hermione nodded, "Who would you possibly be meeting there this late at night?"

Sighing heavily, Hermione said, "Someone I haven't seen in twenty years."

"And you just had to see them now?"

"Patrick you don't understand,"

"Then make me understand!" he nearly yelled.

"Please, keep your voice down," Hermione urged him, "I wish I could explain everything, but I can't! Look, all I can tell you… is that… well, it was someone from that group I was in, long before I met you,"

"Why were you meeting with them then?"

"I received a letter last night, when I couldn't sleep, asking me to meet them tonight at eleven,"

"Was the letter signed?" When Hermione remained silent, Patrick went on, "So you went off to meet some anonymous person at eleven o'clock at night?"

"They weren't going to hurt me,"

"How do you know?"

"None of them would ever hurt me,"

"Hermione, you're keeping something from me! I want the whole story on these people, the story you wouldn't tell me when we got married!"

Hermione looked at her husband, as tears formed in her eyes. "I wish I could tell you Pat, but I can't."

He stared at her, and the look he was giving her made the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," he said. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"If you wish," she whispered. He didn't say anything, rather he plopped down on the couch, pulling the blanket that hung on the back with him. Hermione sighed and grabbed the robes, which had fallen to the arm of the couch, and walked up to her bedroom. She couldn't sleep that night.

She tossed and turned, tried reading a book, surfing the internet and even cleaning the room. Nothing exhausted her, and when the sun started to rise and morning came around, Hermione was in a very bad mood.

As she walked down the stairs, hair in a messy ponytail, housecoat slung over her wrinkled pyjamas; Patrick was in the kitchen fixing himself some breakfast.

"Made extras if you want some," he said in a monotone voice as Hermione grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Not hungry," Hermione replied as she snatched her mug and stormed into the living room to clean up.

"This isn't my fault," he said, setting his plate on the table and following her in. "All you had to do was tell me exactly why you felt the need to go out alone at eleven o'clock at night!"

"I can't tell you that Patrick! For Godric's sake! You just don't understand and I can't make you understand! It's not something I ever thought would come back into my life! Why can't you just let it drop?"

"Because your hiding something from me," he stated a little more calmly as she straightened the blanket on the couch, "And hiding the truth is just as bad as lying. I though we were better than lying to each other?"

Hermione sighed and turned to look at him, "We are Pat," she said, "we are better than that; but, this isn't just something I talk about easily. It's not something I want to face again."

"Then why did you go out last night?"

"Because I had to know just who wrote me… I had to see for myself that what I read was true."

Patrick sighed, "I just wish you would tell me what it is."

Hermione looked down and closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. She was just so tired now, she didn't want to deal with any of it. "I wish I could, Pat, I wish I could."

He sighed heavily and left the room, leaving Hermione there alone. She fell to the couch and closed her eyes.

The next thing Hermione knew, Meredith was shaking her awake.

"Mum, mum!" she said, "Mum wake up!"

"Wha-?" Hermione sat up quickly and looked around the room. It was filled with midday sun, and Meredith was standing in front of her, fully clothed. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nearly lunch," Meredith said, "My friends and I are hungry; cereal was enough to eat earlier because I didn't want to disturb you."

"Where's your father?"

"At work…mum are you feeling alright?"

Hermione nodded, still feeling a little dazed. "Perfectly fine," she mumbled, "what did you girls want for lunch?"

"Katie suggested Pasta is that's alright with you,"

Hermione nodded, "yes, alright…"

"Mum…no offense, but maybe you should take a shower first. I had a hard enough time convincing my friends you weren't a drunk by the way you were passed out on the couch."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sighed, rubbing her face in embarrassment, "your right, dear, I should take a shower."

"I'll take my friends out back for a bit while you get ready, just call when lunch is ready."

"I will," Hermione said as her daughter turned to go, "And Mary?"

"Yeah?" her daughter asked, turning to face her.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. Her daughter smiled back, "Any time mum," she replied before turning and walking out the glass sliding door.

**A/N: Alrighty, whether or not i've got anyone out there...here's the next chappy! I hope you liked it and be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt a little better through out the day and when Patrick came home she apologized and decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"Before I do though," she stated as they sat in their bedroom, she had placed a silencing charm so Meredith, who was prone to eavesdropping, couldn't listen in. "I need you to understand. I was young, naïve and had just come from a very emotional and dangerous time. I was reckless, and wanted to believe what I was doing was right. And I was in love, I'd have done anything for him…just as I would do anything for you."

Patrick nodded, "I'll keep an open mind," he promised.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ok," she said as she let it out slowly. "It all started when I met this man named Richard…"

Hermione sat there explaining everything to Patrick, all the horrible things that happened with her family, Richard rescuing her and brining her to his place, finding out what Richard was into and joining in, how it ruined everything, finding out the truth, everything. She told him every horrible thing she did, ending with running away and dropping out of school, and having to spend a week in Azkaban.

"He was sentenced to twenty years there, along with everyone else," Hermione finished, "I told him I couldn't be with him, that it'd be too hard."

"So who was it that wrote to you?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, "Although, I had seen Richard earlier that day when I was with Ginny. I hadn't wanted to believe it was him thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but the article in the letter confirmed it. As did Draco."

"And what did this Draco fellow want?"

"For me to join them again," Hermione said, "But I told him no. There is no way I'd leave my family, betray them. And there is no way I'd ruin what little connection I have made with Ginny again. I just can't go through that again."

"Hermione," Patrick said taking hold of her hands, "Why were you so afraid to tell me this?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, "I thought if you knew the truth, you wouldn't love me anymore. I thought you'd think I was dangerous and crazy. I was scared you'd leave me." A tear rolled gently down her cheek and Patrick reached up and swiped it away with his thumb.

"Nothing you say could scare me away Hermione," He whispered, gently lifting her chin so that she'd look into his eyes. "I love you Mione, and nothing can change that."

Hermione smiled and laughed a little, "I love you Patrick," she said pulling him close into a hug. They held onto each other for a few moments until Hermione pulled back. "Alright, enough chit chat, I need to get dinner started."

As they sat down for dinner, a nice mean of fish, rice and stir fry, Patrick's cell phone rang. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Why is daddy always allowed his phone at the table, and yet whenever I do it you take it away for a week?"

"Because your father's phone is strictly work related," Hermione replied as Patrick stood up and answered it, walking out of the room. He came back a minute later looking stressed.

"There's an emergency at the office, I have to go. I'm sorry love," he added giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright, I understand," Hermione smiled. "I'll wrap your dinner up for you and you can eat when you get home."

"I'll try not to be late," he said as he gave Meredith a quick kiss as well, which she wiped off instantly, and hurried out the door.

"Can I go to Serena's? Her mum just got her the Wii!"

"A Wii?" Hermione sighed, "I suppose so. Be home by eight though, no later."

"Promise I will!" Meredith said as she jumped up, grabbed her plate and walked away to the kitchen. Hermione heard her set it in the sink and run out the front door shouting, "Bye mum, love you," as she went.

Hermione finished her meal quietly and sadly. Meredith was growing up so fast, she suddenly realized; she wasn't going to want to stick at home and hang with her mother, she had friends to see. Sapphire was away at school, and she hadn't heard from her yet. Patrick was a busy man, always having to run to the office unexpectedly, staying late hours, or working in his home office on deadlines.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Hermione, curiously, got up to see who it was. Looking through the little peephole, she gasped, loudly, causing the man to look up.

"Let me in Hermione," Richard Wilson said.

Hand shaking, Hermione opened the door and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he said, "Can I come in?"

Hermione eyed him warily. "Um, my husband..."

"Just went to the office," Richard finished, "I've been waiting for him to leave. I also saw your daughter leave. I know you're alone."

"Richard this just isn't right!"

"Why not?" he challenged her, "What's wrong about it? We're not going to do anything but talk."

"Richard, I haven't seen you for twenty years! I catch one glimpse of you in Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy sends me a letter asking to meet him and ends up asking me to rejoin you guys, and now you're showing up on my doorstep! After all that, you have no right to be here."

"You haven't seen me for twenty years," he said calmly, "because _you _decided to end things with me. I saw you in Diagon Alley because Zeek had mentioned it to someone who mentioned it to us and I had to see you. Draco asked to meet you because we all miss you and want to see you. I am here because I haven't seen you in twenty years, I want to talk to you, I want you to explain why you ended things with me, and moved on when you said you'd wait for me."

Hermione sighed, "I ended things with you because it had got to be too difficult. I couldn't stand going into Azkaban all the time to see you, it was depressing. Beside's, you had all lied to me! You did something stupid, betrayed my trust in you just so I would join up with some stupid, dangerous and reckless group! I couldn't be with you anymore. I loved you, but sometimes love isn't enough."

"And you still love me," he said, "I saw it when you caught one glimpse of me, I saw it when you opened the door, and I can see it now."

"I love Patrick," Hermione said, "He is my husband, the father of my children! He is the one who is there for me when times are tough, who is still by my side after everything I did; even my friends couldn't stay by my side. I've only recently started building a relationship with Ginny again and I'm thinking of writing Harry and Ron as well."

"You may love your husband, but it is possible to love more then one person, Mi. What you have to figure out is who you love more."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Look, if this is what you want to talk about, I'd rather not have my neighbours nosing in my business." She stepped back to allow him access and he walked gratefully in.

"Nice place," he said looking around, at the pictures of Hermione and the girls on the wall, Hermione and Patrick by a pond, their wedding picture, a family picture…

"Thanks," Hermione said, "So, you think I still love you."

"I can see that you do, but your hiding it, because of your husband."

"I love my husband more then any man in the entire world, with the exception of my father."

"Is that so?" he said, a challenging look in his eyes, "Look deep inside you and remember when we were together, how protected you felt, how safe…how carefree and spontaneous and crazy…"

"And reckless and dangerous! I did the worst things possible when I was with you, how can you tell me to look inside myself and try to find love that isn't there anymore?" Hermione said outraged.

"Because I saw the look on your face, you were remembering. Let the emotions flood you, love, let them take over."

"Richard if you're going to act like this, you can get out of my house!"

Richard sighed, "Alright, fine, ignore the feelings. But will you ignore your friends?"

"They're not my friends,"

"How can you say that?" Richard asking, showing anger for the first time, "How can you just abandon everyone? Cassie? Damien? Me? We all cared about you, we did what we thought was right! You want to hear the truth Hermione? Do you really want to know the truth? Everything we had told you in the beginning was true! Cassie lied to save you from going to Azkaban for twenty years like the rest of us! She saved your ass and your going to stand here and say that she isn't your friend? How have you turned into such a cold heartless bitch?" he yelled.

Just then, they both heard a noise and turned to the door. Meredith was standing there, looking scared.

"I forgot my phone," she whispered, not looking her mother in the eye.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Not too long, I came in sometime around 'she saved your ass…'"

Hermione raised her hand to stop her daughter, who was now looking at Hermione. "Ok, go get your phone honey. I'm sorry you had to hear any of that. Richard," she added looking at him, "It's time you leave. Don't come near me or my family again."

"Fine, have it your way," he said before walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Who was that mum?" Meredith asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"No one you know," she said quietly, "Are you going back to Serena's?"

Meredith nodded, "If that's alright."

"Yes, of course, go. I'll be ok." Hermione replied. Meredith walked over and gave her mother a hug and Hermione started to cry silently into her shoulder, but Meredith never heard or saw her, before turning and walking out the door. Hermione collapsed against the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, and cried for hours.

**A/N: New chapter! Things start to really pick up from here and get a lot more intense but i need ideas! If anyone has any great twist, or maybe even an idea of how to inclue Cassie and everyone else, dont be afraid to leave me a review or PM! Please remember to review though!**


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed, Meredith and Hermione never mentioned that day and Patrick had no idea anything had happened. Hermione hadn't heard from anyone in the group, Meredith had started school, and Ginny and Zeek had come over for dinner. She had been contemplating sending Ron and Harry letters and, after talking to Ginny about it, decided it was finally time to do so.

She sat at the desk in her husband's office, a quill and parchment in her hand. She didn't know how to start.

_Harry,_

_It's been a while since I wrote to you…_

_Harry,_

_I know things have been rough between us…_

_Ron,_

_It's been a long time, and I'm sorry for taking so long to write…_

Sighing, she scratched the letter out for the tenth time. "Why is this so difficult," she muttered to herself. Just then, Meredith came in.

"I've got a letter from Sapphire," she said handing in to her mother.

"Oh finally," she smiled, taking the letter. "Oh, I hope she's enjoying it there…"

_Mum!_

_Hogwarts is amazing, I can't believe how magical it is, it's better than how you described it! Sorry for taking so long to write, but I've been settling in and getting to know the people in my house. Speaking of which! I was sorted into Gryffindor, your old house! You're a legend here! Along with two guys named Ron Weasley and Harry Potter… people say you were friends here at school but I've never heard you mention them before! My teacher's are great too, and classes are a lot of fun! I'm learning so much magic; I never knew I could do so much! I've made friends too! Someone named Albus Potter, whose Harry Potter's son! He knows all about you! He's been telling me stories his dad told him about you while you were in school, I never knew you were such a trouble maker mum! Don't worry, I won't be sneaking around at night and fighting dangerous creatures just yet! _

_I'll be sure to write you later! I'm having so much fun here! I love you mum, and say hi to dad and even Mary for me…_

_Sapphire_

Hermione smiled, "Oh I'm so happy she's having a good time."

"Who are Harry and Ron?" Mary asked, looking over her mothers shoulder at Sapphire's letter and the letter's sitting on the desk.

"Very old friends I've lost touch with over the years,"

"How come you've never mentioned them before?"

Hermione sighed, "Things between us had gone down hill… I never actually expected to write them again."

"Why now then?"

Hermione smiled, "I miss them, and Sapphire going to Hogwarts reminded me of how much fun I had with them there,"

"So why are you having so much trouble wording a letter?" Mary asked, looking at the crumpled pieces of parchment on the ground.

"The whole reason we stopped being friends…" Hermione sighed, "it was rough, we ended on bad terms,"

"Just say what's on your mind mum," Mary said, "You'll find the right words."

Hermione watched her daughter leave, and glanced at the blank parchment in front of her. "Just say what's on my mind…" she muttered and picked up her quill.

_Harry,_

_I can't believe it's been so long since I've spoken to you. I know things between us ended terribly, and you're probably surprised to hear from me. Well, I've reconnected with Ginny, and I heard you and Ashley were very happy together, with three wonderful kids (one of which has apparently made friends with my little daughter Sapphire at Hogwarts…Albus I believe… he is telling her our tales from school). _

_I've been wanting to write to you for a very long time now. It's been hard to pick up a quill and write what was on my mind, but my daughter Meredith told me to 'just write what's on your mind' and I decided to be blunt._

_I was hurt, confused, and didn't think we could remain friends after what I had done. That's why I left. So many years, I thought I could change my past, but I knew I never could. I had to accept it, and move on. My way of coping was the Muggle World, and what came out of it? A wonderful husband and two beautiful girls._

_However, recently I heard that the group of Death Eaters in Azkaban had been released… I realized that now, more then ever, would be a good time to get reacquainted with you. If you agree, please Owl me back. I'll be waiting…_

_Hermione_

She read over the letter, and nodded. Then set it aside, grabbed a new sheet, and wrote Ron.

_Ron,_

_Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. Ginny and I have reconnected recently and I realized how much I missed you. I heard you got married! I am so happy for you, Ron. I hope to meet your lucky wife someday._

_You have probably heard that I got married as well, to a Muggle man, and have two daughters with him. Life has been quiet good to me over these past few years. And I'm so glad to hear that it has been good to you as well._

_I'm sorry for everything, Ron. You meant a lot to me, and I betrayed your trust in me, more than anyone else. I'm hoping to reconnect with you, as I have been lucky enough to with Ginny._

_Please, there's so much to explain if you'll just Owl me back and agree to meet me. I miss you, Ron._

_I'll be waiting for your owl…_

_Hermione_

Sighing, Hermione called her Owl down to her. "I need these delivered, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, if you don't mind. Also, could you get me a subscription to the Daily Profit?"

Her owl hooted cheerfully, and took off as Hermione finished tying the letters. She watched it, hoping her old friends would reply soon.

Meredith already had a group assignment and had gone over to her friend's house to work on it, so Hermione decided she'd go and spend a nice day out. Entering into muggle London, Hermione decided to just walk around.

She stopped in a small coffee pub, found a booth, and waited for the waitress. Instead, two people slid into the booth with her. Looking up from the menu, she saw two startling, familiar faces.

"Before you scream or something, hear us out." Cassie said.

"We just want to talk," Damien added.

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath. "How did you find me?"

Cassie looked slightly ashamed, "Richard has people watching you," she admitted, "I'm sorry Hermione, but we all miss you so much!"

"We don't want to cause you any trouble, and we're not asking you to join us either," Damien said, "In all honesty, we're done with that kind of shit. We don't go out to find Muggles to torture, we don't go looking for trouble anymore. Azkaban taught us a lesson. All we want is for you to join us for a party, a celebration of us being together again. Nothing stupid, dangerous or reckless,"

Hermione looked at Cassie, "Richard told me you lied to save me, was that true?"

Cassie nodded, looking at the table, "I didn't want your friends to hate you, I wanted you to be safe. Azkaban wasn't a place for you. You would have gone mad, just like Mel did."

Damien and Cassie shared a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about Mel," Hermione whispered after a moment, "I never expected it to happen to anyone."

"She wasn't strong enough, and you wouldn't have been either. You're not weak Hermione," Damien added, "You just wouldn't have had the mental capacity to survive the place."

"I almost didn't," Cassie whispered, "If it wasn't for Damien, Richard, Draco, Rick and Cecilia…I probably would have gone mad as well."

Hermione looked at the two of them, "I can't just put everything behind me," she said, "I appreciate what you did for me, Cassie, but I can't forget what you all did…what I did…I hate myself for everything."

"We as well," Cassie said, "but Hermione, Richard really misses you, Rick and Cecilia want to see you. We all want to meet your daughters."

"And my husband?" Hermione asked.

Damien sighed, "Not everyone is willing to meet him,"

"But we'd love to!" Cassie said. "Hermione, we really don't want to cause you any trouble. We just want you back."

"How is it, that after twenty years in Azkaban, you are all still so tight?"

"The only thing that kept us going was the thought of each other. We stuck together, and survived the twenty years."

"We needed each other; the only thing missing is you." Damien said.

Hermione sighed, "I just don't think I can do it." She looked up at her two old friends, "I'm just starting to get things together again with Ginny and Zeek, and hoping to with Harry and Ron… I can't disgrace their trust again."

"What if we told you Zeek was willing to meet with us as well?"

"I'd say Azkaban had made you mad," Hermione said, "He would never abandon Ginny's trust like that."

"Ginny's agreed with him," Cassie said, "Next Saturday, they're bringing Sarah with them…"

Hermione was shocked to hear this; Ginny hadn't mentioned any of it.

"Please think about it," Cassie said as they slid out of the booth, "I'll send an Owl along on Thursday… let me know." Hermione watched them leave, thoughts running through her head. She didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N: It's been a while, I know, but school had me insanely crazy busy! But the semester ends tomorrow for me, at 11am after my last exam! SO I get three and a half weeks off to write! I hope to have a lot more for you guys in that time! Wish me luck! In other news I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know!**

9


End file.
